You'll Thank Me In The Morning
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Rick and Evelyn get carried away one night. Rated just to be sure, not too much smut.


So when I wrote this a long time ago, I had all intentions of going beyond one chapter. I started a second one, but got nowhere. I may eventually go back to it, but won't promise anything. There are the annoying things called writer's block and real life that have interfered. I figured I'd at least post this, it was better than nothing.

So, I hope you enjoy.

Oh yeah, don't own them, blah, blah, if I did the third movie would never have happened. It would have remained a bad nightmare in the producer's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick and Evelyn stumbled into the house laughing drunkenly. After returning from Hamanaptra and discovering the treasure in the saddle bags of the camel they were riding, they had returned to the house Evy and Jonathan shared in Cairo. Evy invited Rick to stay with them since he basically had nowhere else to go.

Tonight they had decided to go out and celebrate along with Jonathan. Rick had determined that Evy had had more than her share of alcohol and bid Jonathan farewell to take her home before she passed out on him again. As he closed the door, Evy leaned against the wall and giggled uncontrollably. Rick smiled at her.

"What?" she asked between giggles.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing. You're just cute when you're drunk."

She kicked off her shoes and staggered a few steps towards him then smiled broadly. "You think I'm cute?" she slurred.

He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

She wrapped her arms around him, throwing him slightly off balance. Although he was nowhere near as blotto as she was, he was pleasantly buzzed. Rick stumbled a little and put his hands on her hips. She hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"I think you're cute too." She looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. She hugged him tighter and kissed him back. He gradually walked her backwards until he had her pressed against the wall. She groaned as he deepened the kiss and did not protest when he parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for what seemed like forever as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Rick broke the kiss as he felt Evy unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed her hands to stop her movements. She looked at him, her eyes glazed, almost looking disappointed.

"Evy?" he whispered to her, questioning her intentions.

"Rick please." She said breathlessly.

He pushed the doubt to the back of his mind as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss. He released her hands and tangled his in her hair. She finished unbuttoning his shirt then slid her hands down to rub the growing bulge straining against his pants. He gasped and pulled away from her mouth.

"Oh God Evy. Slow down baby."

She smiled wickedly at him, and then slid her hands inside his shirt, gently scratching her nails across his skin then placing kisses on his chest. He groaned and pressed her harder against the wall. Her hands moved around his back and his hands slid down and around her backside as he pressed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started sucking on his neck. He supported her weight by firmly grasping her bottom and pressing her even harder against the wall.

He captured her mouth and kissed her feverishly as he thrust his hips against her. She made a small noise in surprise as she felt his arousal pressing against her center. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and continued kissing him. She moaned against his mouth and pressed her heels into his buttocks, encouraging him to continue thrusting himself against her.

Somewhere in his foggy mind he realized that if he kept up what he was doing he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled her away from the wall and began nibbling at her neck as he carried her towards the stairs. She tightened her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she bit and sucked on his ear lobe. He moaned her name as he made it up the stairs and towards her room. He carried her into her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

He put her down on the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her once again. She pulled his shirt off of him and tossed it on the floor, her hands running up and down his back. His hips began rocking against her again as his mouth trailed from her neck to her chest, following the path his hands were making as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Oh Rick," she sighed.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth as his hands found the hem of the skirt she was wearing. He lifted himself slightly so he could pull the material up her legs, his hands running along her flesh as she moaned his name. When he had the skirt bunched up around her waist, his hands slid under her backside to firmly grasp her cheeks. She squealed in surprise as he pressed her tightly to him, grinding his erection against her.

He felt her hand move down and begin working on his belt then he made a fatal mistake. He looked at her and stared into her eyes. Something in his mind screamed at him to stop what he was doing. He knew she was drunk and would regret what they were about to do once she sobered up.

"Evy honey. Oh God Evelyn, we have to stop."

"Why?" she asked breathlessly as her hand slid down the front of his pants.

"Oh God!" he cried out as he felt her hand on him. His body told him to keep going but he knew he had to stop. As good as it felt, it wasn't right.

"Baby, stop." He whispered as he pulled away from her. He sat back on his knees and pulled her skirt back down.

She looked at him, confused. "Rick? What's wrong?" she asked him, more drunk than sober.

"I can't Evelyn."

She didn't understand why he stopped and started to get teary eyed. "Is it me Rick? Did I do something wrong?"

"God no."

She sat up and pulled her shirt closed. "I'm not pretty enough am I?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh Evelyn, baby, please don't cry. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He leaned toward her and brushed the tear from her face.

"Then why won't you make love to me Rick?"

He stood up and started pacing the room.

"Rick? Do you love me?"

He stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Yes Evelyn. I do. I love you very much. That's why I can't do this. Not now. You deserve better than this. Trust me; you'll thank me in the morning."

She began to cry and he moved to sit on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Evy baby, I love you and when I make love to you for the first time, I want it to be special. I want you to remember every moment of it. I don't want you to look back and partially remember a drunken fling. I'm sorry I let things go this far. I really do love you and I want to make love to you Evelyn. I promise, when the time is right I'll show you how much you mean to me."

"When Rick?"

"I don't know honey. It's not like something you can really plan."

She sniffled and nodded, still partially confused. "I love you Rick."

"I know. I think it's time for you to get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head before releasing her and standing up. He retrieved her nightgown from the chair at her vanity table and put it next to her on the bed. He picked his shirt up from the floor and turned towards the door.

"Rick?"

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and didn't turn around. He prayed that she wouldn't ask him to stay. It had taken everything he had to walk away from her the first time, he didn't know if he could do it again.

"Yeah?" he responded without turning around.

She hesitated for a moment before quietly saying "goodnight".

He let out a sigh. "Goodnight Evelyn." He quickly left the room before he could change his mind.

As he closed the door, he turned around and came face to face with a very angry looking Jonathan.

"O'Connell? Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"It's not what you think."

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to think? You get my sister drunk and then I find you sneaking out of her room half naked, your belt undone, with a love bite on your neck and you're going to tell me nothing went on? Do I look stupid to you?"

'Damn' he thought. When did she mark his neck?

"Well? I'm waiting for your explanation O'Connell!"

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I won't lie to you Jonathan."

"I would certainly hope not!" He stood with his hands on his hips, staring hard at Rick.

"Okay, so we got a little carried away, but nothing happened. I swear."

"Nothing, huh?"

Rick was tired and still a bit tipsy and was getting really annoyed at this point. "Listen Jonathan, I won't give you all the details but I'll tell you this. I could have very easily taken advantage of her in there. I made her stop. I made myself stop. I knew it was wrong. She wasn't thinking straight. I love her too much to do that to her."

Jonathan looked a bit surprised at Rick's confession. "I swear O'Connell; if you hurt her I will hunt you down and make you regret ever selling foot in Egypt."

"I don't doubt that you would. I swear to you I won't hurt her. I love her Jonathan, very much."

Jonathan just nodded at Rick and walked down the hall to his room. Rick sighed and headed for his own room to take a very cold shower.


End file.
